Orbis
by bellamysblake
Summary: She was the embodiment of dynamite; a ticking time bomb, and the freedom to roam the Earth should be enough to tip her over the edge. Three years of confinement has her simmering anger closing to a reckless boil. But here, she's safe. There were no rules. Whatever the hell we want. real slowburn; oc/murphy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I'm Marnie! Bare with me on this one.. I might be a little rusty because, the truth is, I haven't even written a fanfiction in two WHOLE years! I've been hiding out on Tumblr w/roleplaying.. And I honestly recommend it. It's finally shifted my writer's block and here I am, writing my first ever The 100 fic! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and reviews honestly encourage me to write more. Thanks again, &amp; enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, firecracker!"

A click of fingers. And a groan, that she can't help but let fall easily from her parted lips. It's unstoppable, due to the searing pain creeping through every inch of her body. It mustered most of her energy even to do that, so how she managed to slowly open her eyes was beyond her. It was man-handling, she'd say. A bit sexist, she thought, but maybe it was a bit sexist that the guards were in fact all male. It was he who had shoved her to the ground, a little too forcefully might she add, causing her head to smack against the metal. You could say, she did try to fight out of his grip and it was merely retaliation – still, the blood was still hot on her cheek, and that told her something – don't fight back against guards.

But there was that voice again. Firecracker. _Firecracker_. Was that her? The nudge against her small hand told her exactly that, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before bringing her back to reality with a sudden focus on a cute boy.. With goggles on his head. Due to the fact she had no freaking idea who he was, she named him Goggle Boy. Goggle Boy didn't look the slightest bit worried, even with the gaping, great gash upon her usually pale forehead. In fact, he looked excited. Excited about something. "Nice of you to join us, fire - "

"Effy," she corrected, in a stern husky tone. There was no doubt in that she looked worried beyond belief; her own navy blues clashing with his own chocolate browns. They were warm, like home. A comfort behind them like no other she'd ever met. Not that she met many other people, even before they found her with the bloody blade sticking out of her tainted fist.

"What?" Goggle Boy had questioned in return.

"My name. It's Effy," this, of course, was a half-lie. Her full name was Elizabeth Wernham, and her old Alias was Liz, or Lizzie. Elizabeth, if you were fancy. But the aliases had died with her father. She needn't a reminder of who she once was. She was Effy now. She preferred it, to say the least. "So, you can stop with the firecracker. Seriously? What even_ is_ that?"

Her slight outburst was surprising to say the least. Goggle Boy was made nervous on the spot, and all it took was a cool glance of navy blues. She still had it. Wait, when did she ever lose it? A snigger ensued from the other side, and she could barely twist her neck in the general direction of where it had come from. Another boy, presumably Goggle Boy's good friend, offered another sarcastic comment.

"It's, uh. When you came in. You were fighting the guard - "

"Nice job, Jasper. Creep out Sleeping Beauty before we've even arrived on Earth."

It's difficult to form proper sentences, let alone a minor insult or a slate on her new-found nickname, courtesy of.. What was his name?

"And you are?"

"Monty. That jackass is Jasper. When you passed out, some big guy told us to keep an eye on you."

"That wasn't your fault though, he was rough on you."

And so he should be, was the remark she had to bite back. There's a literal bite of her tongue, and a sheepish upturn of the corners of her full lips. She may admit, she'd freaked out a teensy tiny bit when she'd found out they were all banished to Earth. Firstly, she was afraid of heights. Well, not so much heights, just – falling, the landing, the dying. Secondly, she was annoyed that they were sentencing them all to death. They hadn't a fighting chance, in all honesty. So she fought. Aimlessly, for she was weaker than they were. And they had weapons.

It was a different voice that captured her attention next. This one was different; authoritative. And it was through a set of TV screens.

Effy didn't catch the first few words, she was deafened by sheer pain that stretched from the back of her neck all away to her hairline.

" - _and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as, not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable_."

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" There's a cheer of agreement, along with a infamous smirk that graced the pouty lips of Effy herself.

"_Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean_."

There's a widening of her eyes at this. Clean? How would a crime such as hers be forgiven with such ease?

"_The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years. Mount Weather is life, you must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to _stay alive._"_

This was when Effy caught sight of three boys floating around the aircraft, and she was ready to yell out, to scream at them for their stupidity – how could they think it was a clever thing to do? But it was too late, the craft violently broke through an atmosphere. Gravity got the best of the three boys, and they were rapidly thrown against the side of the ship. Goners. They had to have been, for the impact was so carefree and violent – ANY survivors from it would be a miracle. But Effy had her own problems. Her worst nightmare, - the falling. And she's clutching to the harness. No tears, Effy. No tears. _No fucking tears. _Her breathing is erratic and it's hard and they're just aimlessly falling to their destination and they can't do a thing and they –

They'd landed.

Jasper's hand had found itself enclosed around her wrist. Not one for contact, she attempted to flick her wrist in order for him to let go. He took this as a sign and moved his hand to cradle his head instead. Everywhere was silent. Too silent, compared to the panicked screams of outrage and fear that had drowned out any other noise a mere few seconds ago. Effy herself was still consumed by the fact they'd landed. Safely. Monty, however, decided to be the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had unravelled before them.

"Listen." Listen to what? There was nothing. "No machine hum."

"Woah. That's a first." Jasper was the one to reply. Effy mustered all her energy to lift her head and focus on the three boys that were stupid enough to unstrap themselves from the safety harnesses.

"You all okay?" Effy croaked. Not that she cared entirely, nobody else seemed to show an interest in their safety, so she decided to take on that role. The leader, _the first_ to unstrap himself – shook his head 'no', fingers pressed against the neck of his former friend. Dead. She was frightened, of course, and she moves to jump from her seat – only to be restrained by the betrayal of the safety straps. That winds her, of course, and her head jolts back once again. A groan.

"Let me get that for you," Jasper undoes it with blatant difficulty. And before too long, she's forced herself out of her seat; pushing Jasper and Monty out of her way. They both happened to have the same idea of allowing her to lean on them for support. She, of course, thought better of it. She didn't need help off others. She was stronger than that.

Effy can't comprehend what was happening, even as she descends to the lower floor. The idea of being the first people to roam the Earth in nearly a hundred years was difficult to believe. And she was almost excited (though she didn't show it), and that's probably what lead her to push past many taller people to arrive at her destination at the front. She was short, she wanted a view, what was the harm? She's almost at the door before a hand is stopping her. In all honesty, Effy could've shoved aside the arm with much ease, but noting the Guard's uniform that clung to his arm, she decided against it. She needn't a matching wound on the other side of her skull.

"Hey! Back it up, guys." Of course, that little dig was aimed at Effy. They just wanted to escape the four metal walls. The tension was completely and utterly unbearable. Effy was destined to roam the Earth, to feel the cool breeze brush through her dirty blonde hair, to feel the rain hit her face. Now she was here? It was all she craved.

"The air could be toxic!" A blonde was currently forcing her way to the front with her very valid point ringing through the air. But Effy? Her eye-line was pre-occupied by the door a mere few feet from her, then behind that? Freedom. Fresh air, nature, water.

"If the air's toxic, we're dead anyway." There was so much anticipation as the Guard's strong fingers enclosed around the metal lever. Effy's tongue ran over her dry lips, heart racing, as he –

"Bellamy?" _Fuck_. Were people intentionally dragging out this moment, or were they trying to piss her off? The voice is soft however, and it captures the attention of Mr Brown Eyes; and before long, the very same girl is shoving Effy out of the way to reunite with the male. Effy would've made a non-witty remark, but the affection in one another's eyes were an unspoken vow to not ruin this moment.

"My God, look at how big you are." Okay, weird observation from the Guard.

"What the hell are you wearing? A Guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," it's an affectionate smile placed upon his handsome features as he pulls the other in for a tight hug. Effy, of course, proceeded to clear her throat. The whole of the 100 were viewing a loving reunion, and a whole darn lot of them hadn't a family or love life to reunite with. Especially with such love and adoration. They were alone.

"Where's your wristband?" Was the first interruption. The pretty girl turned back with venom in her eyes, interrupting the two certainly wasn't the thing to do.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother," a boy beside Effy interjected. Well, he wasn't wrong. Upon the Ark, each couple was limited to one child and one child only. Having anymore was punishable by death, and the second child would be locked up until the legal floating age – 18.

"That's Octavia! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" The crowd of people erupted into a fit of whispers, Effy excluded. Effy wasn't one for gossip or rumours. She was a victim of those; always had been. Especially for what she did. There was exaggerations on her crimes, and then the people who blew the rumours off with a wavering hand. One of the many reasons why she'd decided to go by the name of Effy. Nobody could gossip that way. This was a fresh start, and she needn't a reminder of her crimes for the rest of her life. However long or short that'd be.

Octavia didn't take too kindly to the whispering, and she advanced. Effy didn't even blink at the sight of Octavia's form almost flying at her. Effy was not the one to be angry at, therefore Effy hadn't a thing to be worried about. She was sure Octavia wouldn't advance on an innocent girl. She hoped not, anyway.

"Octavia! Octavia, no." Bellamy was the one to restrain her. No matter how fiery the brunette was, her thrashing was controlled by the strength of the male. However, his soft words were careful, and managed to sooth her rage. "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

She scoffed, "Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

97, she bit her tongue – they hadn't the time for technicalities, for Bellamy's grip pulled harshly upon the lever and the door was opened, and the floor flooded with a beautiful sunlight. It was much brighter and more beautiful than Effy had ever imagined. Bright was an understatement, and she brought an arm up to block it away, and allow her eyes to adjust to it. It almost pained her. But as quick as it came, the pain vanishes. And she's staring out into the wilderness. Full of grass and trees and fresh air. Oh, God. The air, she couldn't get enough. It felt clean and satisfying in her lungs. She'd dreamed of this moment since a little girl, and it was better than that. It was amazing. It was insanely beautiful. And if it weren't for Bellamy's arm stretched out in front of her, she'd have followed in Octavia's footsteps onto the Earth immediately. But Bellamy wanted his sister to have her moment, and Effy guessed whatever Bellamy wanted, Bellamy got. He had selfish written all over his chiselled face.

Octavia, however, was taking a while to respond. Effy couldn't blame her, for if the roles were reversed, Effy'd be in such a state of awe that she'd be left unable to speak. But soon, her heels had dug into the dirt, and her arms were thrown up in the air out of pure excitement.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Already getting a flourish of favourites/followers! Honestly couldn't be happier. Aaaand guess what! First, Murphy/Effy interaction in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! (lemme know!) If anyone's wondering what Effy looks like, I feel like she'd look kind of similar to Kaya Scodelario. (prays u dont watch skins but yolo). Obviously I'm open to your interpretations or how you'd see her, I'd love to hear them actually! I feel Effy would be short - short, hot headed, and woo! height differences between Murphy and Effy B) yes pls**

* * *

Effy watched as the 97 other delinquents pranced around, screaming and shouting out of pure excitement. And she wants to join in, truly she does, but instead she's a voyeur. Non-existent. Her feet were planted firmly in the,_ surprisingly soft_, ground beneath her; the backs of her legs still pressed against the cool metal of the drop ship. She'd stood there for a few moments, not daring to venture further. It was her fear that held her back. It was not obvious that she felt this way, she just looked like a prude - arms crossed over her chest in distaste. A few moments more, and she's finally stepping away from the safety of the ship, too far away now for her to deflect to if something went wrong. But she was enticed by the breeze. The fact it was breezy and yet ever so warm, it just made her more curious. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar blonde; one that had sat a mere few seats from her as they collided with Earth. Her hair was an extremely vibrant blonde, and made her stand out in the crowd. She was hunched over what seemed to be a large bit of paper, a pencil and a ruler. Effy, not one for celebrations, decided to approach her, rather than the other over-excited teens. She seemed sensible.. And cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Effy asks, not that she really cared - but merely out of politeness. And she needed an excuse to start complaining about this whole ordeal, or in simpler terms, being dumped on Earth to die. The blonde's voice was softer; however, masked by an annoyance that simply made Effy more curious.

"See that peak over there?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Effy confirmed. It was plainly obvious, poking out between the trees.

"Mount Weather," she clarified. "There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal."

"They left us on the wrong mountain," Effy guessed, along with a slow exhale of infuriation. Who knew what lie between here and there. Anything could happen.

It was then that the dark-skinned boy had made his way towards us. He looks how Effy felt on the inside - thoroughly pissed off.

"We've got problems," the boy begins. "The communication system is dead. I went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires."

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather," she seemed to ignore him completely, her eyes scanning Effy before nodding towards the map for her to take a peek. "Look, this is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive."

Effy opens her mouth to speak once more, but stops as Jasper plants himself between her and the other blonde, knocking her out of the way slightly.

"Ah, cool! A map!" Jasper tilts his head back, capturing Effy's eye line for the second time since they'd met a mere hour prior. And Effy? Eye contact was made difficult - it simply made her look away, back in the map's general direction. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer!"

The other boy, however, seemed infuriated that the other female was shoved out of the way in order for Jasper to make a flirtatious comment, it was plain rude. So Jasper gets a taste of his own medicine by being shoved back towards the way he came. This seemed to tick off Effy however, as she makes an advance to Jasper's recoiled stance. She glares daggers at Wells as he says loudly, "You mind?"

"Don't - " is Effy's empty threat, but soon she's cut off by another voice - a boy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hands off him, he's with us."

_With us_. Those two words caused a flurry of unspoken curiosity. Those two words could mean so much. Was there some form of social divide between the lot of them? Effy was thoroughly lost for the time being. Three years in solitary had left her a little out of touch. _With us_. It was like a war zone. Was she an 'us' or a 'them'? Stupid question, she was a 'them'; side by side with the bright blonde and a dark-skinned boy who'd already pissed off a few of the other delinquents. Nice decision, Effy - standing by the two outcasts that seemed universally hated. And she didn't even know their names.

Her baby blues tore away from Wells, darkened by an annoyance that had been simmering since they'd landed on this God-forsaken planet. They instead found a resting place upon the boy who'd spoken up in Jasper's defence.

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are," is the boy's response. It's Bellamy who calls out next, "We're on the ground, that good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my father's message!" So he was Wells._ Fucking bastard_. "That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father!" Octavia interjects. "What? You think you're in charge here? You, your little princess and.. _her_?" The last one is jabbed at Effy with distaste and an accusing finger. Effy, somewhat irritated, looked from side to side to double check it was she that was labelled 'her', before allowing her eyes to fall on her once more accompanied with her infamous lop-sided smirk. Couldn't even be bothered to give Effy a nickname. Tragic.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will all be. So, if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

"I've got a better idea; you three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change," that was Bellamy again, eyes darting between the trio. As a girl that had lived three years of solitary confinement, this comment was like a slap to the face. And Effy wasn't being pushed around.

"Hey, this isn't about who's privileged or not," Effy spoke up fiercely, the surprise that she'd actually said anything at all evident on the pair's face. Bellamy, however, was expecting her to square up to him. Even quiet girls had a tipping point. Her fists clenched as she took a step closer, "How the hell do you expect three people to carry enough supplies for the 100? We need to stick together, more chance of survival. - privileged?! Are you kidding me, do you know _who_ I am?" Effy's heated argument was cut short, by none other than Wells putting (what he thought was) a comforting hand on her arm, hopefully calming her anger back down to a simmer.

"Oh, yeah?" Bellamy sneered, completely ignoring her slate on his 'privileged' comment. "Why don't you_ make_ us?"

Effy's eyes darkened with rage, before Wells jumped to her defence, "She's right, we all need to go!"

A shove, and he's no longer beside her. He's in the centre of a sudden circle of people, Effy on the outskirts alongside Bellamy Blake, but they mutually turned towards the middle - surprised by the sudden loss of the third party member. It was him, the authoritative boy that had started the arguments.

He wasn't like how she pictured, at all. She'd expected a taller, muscular, well - man. But he.. He was a boy. A fairly tall, broad-shouldered boy. He couldn't have been much older than she, but still a boy all the same. He had a band of followers surrounding him with their own cocky smirks plastered on each and every one of their features, accompanying his own, more powerful one. He was intimidating, piercing blue eyes staring down her new-found friend with a blazing hatred behind them, masked by a calm and collected façade.

As good-looking as he may be, he was a dick. Plain and simple, and it was evident by the arrogance radiating off of him in waves. He was loving this, the tease, the torment that he inflicted onto the other boy. It was almost sadistic. He opened his mouth to speak, "Look, everyone! It's the Chancellor of Earth."

"Think that's funny?" Well retorts, fury in his eyes.

"No," blue-eyes shrugged. He steps forward, hooking his foot around the ankle of an unsuspecting Wells. This caused his ankle to twist painfully as he collapsed to the ground, after losing his balance. "But that was."

There was an echo of laughs. An echo of laughs that Effy didn't appreciate in the slightest, as he looked at the boy on the floor. She and the Chancellor may of had an immensely rocky road before he settled her case. She was to be executed as soon as she hit the ripe old age of 18. That, fortunately (or unfortunately?) for her, was a mere few weeks from now. But he, Wells, had no say in the matter. He was a child. And that's why she had no blame directed at him, why hold a grudge against someone for something they hadn't done? Besides, Wells had immediately jumped to her defence when the attention was cast onto her. It was time she did some good for once. The boy ordered him to get up, which Wells obeyed, limping ever so as he brings himself to his feet.

She'd driven forwards - fists still clenched, shoulders back to convey her dominance. But of course, she had no dominance. Standing before him, Effy looked a little foolish, so much smaller, so little power to hold over him.

"And who might you be, sweetheart?" There's a sickly sweet tone behind his taunting words, obviously not intimidated by her in the slightest.

"_Effy_. Kid's busted his leg, how about you wait til it's a fair fight?" She questioned, the confident look about her not wavering for a moment.

"Oh, yeah? And, what? You're gonna take his place?" He suggested, with a disbelieving laugh. A snigger erupted.

"Maybe," Effy shrugged nonchalantly. The sniggers continued.

"Really?" He leaned in close to murmur the next few words that fell from his lips, "Run along before you get hurt, _firecracker._"

That was the last straw. Firecracker, who'd once been an affectionate name given to her by none other than the lovely Jasper, was now reduced to nothing, a mockery. And Effy was infuriated. That was possibly what drove her to lunge for him, ready to draw blood.

But another male was holding her back this time, one she recognised to be Finn - the Spacewalker. And she was thankful, no matter how she struggled against him, for she didn't want a bad first impression. It wasn't so much that she cared what the delinquents thought of her, it was what she thought of herself. She didn't want to be the murderous Elizabeth Wernham. No - she wanted to be Effy.

And Finn let her.

He'd stopped her, soothed her. And now she was grumpily being held hostage by the strength of his arm around her thinner waist to stop her struggling against him.

"Hey, Murphy. No one ever tell you that you shouldn't pick fights with a girl? Move along." Finn, the peacemaker, said with a joyous grin. The grin had lightened the atmosphere between them all, as well as Octavia's flirtatious, "Hey, spacewalker? Rescue me next!"

The crowd began to dissipate, small laughs echoing as they all began to disperse into their own little groups. Murphy still held her gaze for a moment longer, eyes glaring daggers at her as if Finn wasn't even there. Effy continued to stare back, her own gaze holding an equal amount of hatred behind them, before he broke - moodily moving on, followers hot on his heels.

"Jasper _was_ right, you **are** a firecracker."

* * *

_**REVIEW!xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Brooding_. The single word an individual could scarcely muster in the description of Effy's current state. She perched against the welcoming bark of a tree; arms crossed over the minute breadth of her torso, her mouth's stretch somewhat cast downwards in her sulking manner. It was a sore display to an eye's beholder; teenage hormones consuming her very demeanour and making her all the more unapproachable as she scouted their location. She pondered the intelligence (or lack of it) of those, alike her, banished from their levitated collaboration of various metals that they'd once labelled as their home prior to recent events.

She wondered if they'd ever heard of a thing called pregnancy – her green-tinted irises straying momentarily to catch the silhouettes of two driven teenagers a mere few metres from the dropship; pressed against the dirt, perpetually grinding with the male participant gripping a left breast with a sheer might that Effy pondered why the female wasn't crying out in pain. Initially, Effy thought the noises emanating from the girl's lips were something of agony, before coming to her long-forgotten senses and realising that the muffled sounds were of _something_ else. With a faint disgust imprinted upon sharp features, she pushed herself from her comfortable place atop the foliage when she recognised a glowing face (one she could only compare to sunlight) stalking towards her direction. Her new acquaintance, Finn. All previous traces of rage towards the Blue Eyed Bastard from before had since dissipated and she instead turned her fury onto their sudden abandonment (she'd yet to think of a more creative nickname to reference when the delinquent was nearby, even after hearing jeers of 'Murphy!' prior to the incident that transpired between himself and Wells – she'd not give him the satisfaction of admitting that he had any other name beside the insulting remarks she intended to muster if they ever came into contact again). He was simply a boy fuelled by much too much testosterone for her liking, but in the brief time she was left to her thoughts, she recognised that all the energy she'd usually put into hurling insults at a mere stranger she needed to put into her survival. And with the mission Jasper seemed to have etched atop those delicate features of his, she knew that energy was sorely needed.

"You still up for that mountain hike?" _Oh, she was psychic_.

"Boy, am I ever!" Voice ever so monotone; she offered a smile that could only be described as something of sarcasm – those usually colossally sized eyes would crinkle at the sides in her false delight. "Party of five?"

"Six, actually. Octavia decided to tag along too."

She snorts; a peculiar sound erupting from her – throat? Nose? Either way, it was somewhat the first sign of real amusement she displays since they arrived. A first of many in the company of her new companion. She derived a new persona, remember? And she needed to keep up appearances if she desired to reinvent herself so, as much as her smiles punctured her cheeks and ached the muscles of her visage.

"What's funny?" He questioned, brow cocked in his own amusement. Call her judgemental, but she spotted an initial weakness in the female. One that displayed an adolescent too invested in the attention of others she'd get herself hurt. Or worse, killed.

"She'll be the person in those old scary movies that gets eaten first. By a swamp monster probably. Or her new friend, Spacewalker, over there." It takes a moment for her euphemism to seep into Jasper's cerebrum, but once he recognises the dirtiness of her speech he releases a somewhat dry kind of laugh. Like he's amused but also slightly insulted – he likes her. Predictable. Effy, not wanting to lose the companionship she acquired, was quick to speak again. "A girl like that will eat you up, Jasper. And not the good kind. But _if_ she has half a brain-cell in there, she'll come to her senses."

He was clearly a little confused by the ambiguity behind her muddled words, a grin pulling at his lips all the same, and it dawned on her that she'd done alright by him. She'd pulled the Caring Friend card (something new to her), and she'd won the entirety of the game. She'd won his friendship; shown by the arm he suddenly slung over her small shoulders. If it had been any other time, any other _being_, it would've been swatted away carelessly.

Reinventing herself, right?

His name was called from afar, and with this recognition he managed to manipulate her small framework onto the path that the others etched in their wake; the variations of footprints imprinted against the damp murk beneath their very boots. As if there wasn't a clear enough path left for them with Octavia's tone, loud, among the crisp air. Monty hung back slightly, an inviting smile that could only be labelled 'Monty-like' upturning the curvature of his mouth. Effy was thankful that these two onlookers were two that treated her no different since her sudden outburst at the scrawny bully that attempted to maim Wells. She could understand his anger – for his father was a man who practically played God on that ship, deciding who was to live; who was to die. But he was his father's son, and it didn't mean that they acquired the same morality as each other. If everyone was to treat a son harshly due to a father's action, wouldn't humankind resort to a desperate anarchy, every child maiming one another for their kin's mistake?

Effy knew that feeling just as well as her new acquaintance.

**THREE YEARS PRIOR**

_She remembered it so clearly; the impregnation of such a memoire etched upon her past in such a loving, perpetual way. The look of Ophelia when'st she seemed so lost amidst the novels aligned for every student's viewing pleasure. Of course, there was always one who'd leave a selection of old parchment in the wrong area, making it all the more difficult to discover the thing you most desired in the library. Maybe that would be the reasoning behind the capture of a plump lower lip between pearled whites of the girl. Elizabeth stared, as weird as the recollection sounded, at her bouncing movements as she moved between the stoic metal of built bookshelves as her confusion intensified with each passing minute. Alas, Elizabeth never moved in desire to assist. She watched. _Infatuated_._

_Elizabeth discovered the confusion of her sexuality when the girl caught wind of her incessant staring and simply began staring back, blue irises narrowed in her distaste for her actions – and quick as her discovery transpired, she looked away and buried her nose in Hamlet's soliloquys – a favourite book of hers – before the girl would question the other's lengthy admiration of herself. But it would be Ophelia, the alias of she picked right out of Elizabeth's preferred Shakespearean play (ironically so, for Ophelia had no care for Shakespeare), who approached her for the first time._

"_You read books," she noted in such a bland tone; stating the very obvious as the weight of a book weighed heavily against Elizabeth's palms. She suddenly felt conscious of herself. Was being knowledgeable of books a terrible thing? _

"_Wow, you think?" Elizabeth said brightly in response, before the signature sarcasm became so apparent. "Truth is, I just carry this around to look smart."_

_Elizabeth remembers the blank look she had returned, before she reminded the other girl that it was a joke. She was joking. Ophelia flashed her white molars in a sudden amusement, a melody of faint laughter brushing past her lips. _

"_Have you heard of this, and if so, please help me find it before I tear my hair out. Please." She understood Elizabeth's prior hostility and misleadingly took it as an instinctive action of endearment; pushing a piece of paper towards her new acquaintance with sudden might. It was partly ripped – a sign that she'd rushed to write whatever note down in quick haste so she'd not misremember the name of the novel she required for some sort of essay topic. Elizabeth's hues captured the curls of a black 'H' as it twirled across the parchment in such a delicate manner, a type of font that could only be described as flowery. Elizabeth knew exactly what book it was the girl so desired, and she also knew there were at least two more copies buried in the bookshelves across from them. Thus, Elizabeth slammed her copy shut and held it up to brandish the title in front of the other; a cocked eyebrow saying all there was needed to say._

_Lips agape, Ophelia offered a slow response in the form of a kind "and _you_ are my new best friend. Do I get a name?"_

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Ophelia. I'm gonna call you Lizzie."_

"_Okay, if I get to call you Fifi."_

_Elizabeth knew she was mostly gay when she turned sixteen. She could appreciate a handsome boy if they passed her; what she couldn't appreciate was the arrogance that usually accompanied teenage boys amongst the Ark, and that typical myth of 'if a boy is mean to you, that means he likes you'. Ophelia always had boyfriends, and Elizabeth allowed her to cry upon her lap when things went sour – as they usually did. Elizabeth however steered clear of the other gender. Or any gender, aside from the company of her friend Ophelia, and from that isolation it often made her an easy target. On her sixteenth birthday, herself and Ophelia found themselves wanting to get away from the transpiring gathering her mother had thrown Elizabeth to celebrate her growth. Alas, she'd known not of the nemesis' Elizabeth had acquired over her years of schooling. Fights, arguments and shouting matches with those who talked crudely about her friend's sudden sexual prowess or well-endowed torso had secured the dislike of others. Elizabeth had never thought it to be jealousy until that afternoon of her party, when both girls would be hushed, locked in a single bathroom cubicle to hide from the get-together thrown – speaking in soft whispers that needed them to be all the more closer to one another. Skin upon skin; lips adjacent to the lobe of one another's ear. They kissed that night, for the first time. Ophelia's gasp of suspected surprise. The overwhelming stench of bathroom chemicals. The moulding of two beings becoming one in the pressure of their bodies against the other. There was too much nose and far too much teeth as the two, inexperienced in the sexual company of another female apparent in their exchange of tongue and saliva._

_But as frequent as Elizabeth thought back to the magnanimity of those two fond memories, she also thought back to the final visitation Ophelia paid her. She remembered how she feigned her own joy; the two seated opposite one another in the damp, bleak cell of confinement Elizabeth found herself in in the wake of… what she'd _done_. They'd played chess a final time (Ophelia never quite understood the game, but that was okay – Elizabeth enjoyed winning and her proclamations of 'THAT'S NOT FAIR!' in her loss) and she recalled how the game ended with Elizabeth crying out a sudden 'HA! Checkmate! You suck, O.' and the way she batted away her friend's white piece to replace it with her blackened own. Ophelia's eyes, however, remained downcast in her sorrow. Elizabeth wanted their time to be normal._

_It was never normal._

_Ophelia's once pure, white hair had browned considerably in her maturity and her eyes lacked in the joy and fondness she often held when she looked upon Elizabeth. They were downcast. And when she finally looked up at she, all prior love she may have had for Elizabeth had gone. That's when her smile faded._

_Her thinning framework gently shook and Elizabeth knew that Ophelia would cry; the quaking was originally an initial sign of her lover's current stability and by the looks of the paling female, she had none at this time. A muscle worked in Elizabeth's jaw, clenching considerably at Ophelia's obvious depression. She thought that by the third or fourth time of visiting, her girlfriend would display any other emotion apart from sadness – their time together was beginning to slowly dissipate and in a time soon, Elizabeth would be sentenced to death in punishment for her crimes._

_But it was that look. _**That look**_. The intertwining of forest green hues with the clash of blue as they stared at one another, one certifiably aquamarine gaze lacking in compassion, care nor love. Elizabeth needn't be told that Ophelia did not adore her like she used to, it was apparent in her eyes as they brimmed with an undeniable collection of tears._

_Ophelia spoke first._

"_I don't think I should see you anymore."_

_Those eight words were imprinted upon Elizabeth's memory evermore. They were monotonous, and any prior evidence of her quaking anatomy ceased and she was stoic and proud and let the words flow as if they were intended to hear by all and that they wouldn't hurt anybody. There were other words that Elizabeth caught onto as her own mouth hung agape, watching the other's mouth move in quick haste as though she was babbling. She heard 'cruelty' and 'murderer', and the idea that those they attended school with said things more despicable than anything said before arose to mind. They bullied her on their relationship, Elizabeth discovered – a slow nod of understanding moving the nape of her neck._

_There was not an issue with the pair being gay, in fact – the Ark encouraged a person's individuality and oppression was nowhere in sight. The Ark did, however, have an issue with you being the girlfriend of a murderer (or so it seemed)._

_Ophelia's explanation was cut short by an abrupt 'Get out.'_

"_What?"_

"_I said, get out."_

_By the ways in which she gathered her belongings, it would seem that she was just as fearful of Elizabeth's impending wrath as any other. Ophelia. A person who she cherished and adored was _scared_ of her._

_If Elizabeth had never cried in her life prior, by God she was making up for it now. Loud laments of a lost love and broken white chess pieces was the only thing to be found when entering her cell – that and the odorant remains of uneaten food she left for collection._

_She heard by guards that her beloved Ophelia died but two weeks later. They claimed suicide; her still-clothed body afloat the bathtub of her family home. Elizabeth pictured it; the remnants of her favoured (and yet so tattered) dress widespread against the water, her glowing hair flowing mermaid-like midst her watery grave. She wondered if her pale, freckled skin was still perfect when they found her, or whether her dotted cheeks puffed in the absorbent of water. She wondered if she was warm – seconds dead before they discovered her, or cold and rigid from days of neglect. It was a morbid fascination filled with so much sorrow that she, herself, had inflicted two deaths upon another (even indirectly so). She didn't cry. She'd cried for far too long in the wake of a lover's abandonment. She simply welcomed her impending death with baited breath, and how stoic she'd stand when the outer-atmosphere would invite her lifeless body into space – a place she could finally be free from confinement. A place that she could see the arrangement of celestial patterns those seconds before she drifted into a slumber like no other._

_Elizabeth would not read Hamlet again._

**PRESENT DAY**

Effy made certain she'd leave a lingering glance upon Wells as they all trekked into overgrowth; a mothering derived from understanding how a child could be affected by a kin's perpetual mistake, and she hoped that he'd be fine in his solitude. It was as if Monty, from where he stood in waiting for her's (And Jasper's) arrival, knew exactly what thought presented itself across her worry-worn features and offered, again, that caring smile that reassured her that leaving him behind was not a terrible thing to do. She never discovered why she sought comfort in these two boys, whom only entered her life that morning, but somehow she did. She recognised that they were kind, not only to her, but to all those in communicative distance of them. Good people still exist, Effy thought, even in the unorthodox form of juvenile delinquents.

* * *

**Author's note**: I literally have no idea how you guys are gonna react to this chapter and the bisexuality of Effy. yes she is bi af ok i have not mislead u this is still a slowburn murphy/oc. Let me start off by saying: I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS BEEN ALMOST (maybe even over?) A YEAR SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. I ACTUALLY SUCK. but then i was napping today and i woke up and i was like ? wtf i have so much inspo x SO HERE IT IS. i hope this is worth the long anticipation i've given u guys and let me say: sorry so much x. i hope this is good! let me know what u think about it iM so excited? ? but also yah expect another update asap. i cant wait to get back into writing this i love writing this ok x ps. sorry if it is slow atm when it picks up in storyline so will this fic i wanted to give u guys some bg story... ddont expect any more bg story for a while bc i want to make her my mystery u feel. stay tuned bc murphy will probs be back next chapteR eowoowoooo. _**REVIEw!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Effy, once poised in perpetual prying, pushed herself from her crouched position and rubbed the dry dirt etched into the idiosyncratic lines of her palms against the length of her thighs. She was the first to stand and push frailty's bones away from the obscene thing the group had observed not a minute before.

They never warned you about the possibility of a two-headed deer on the Ark, that's for sure.

She didn't know what she felt. Pity, remorse or indifference. Its minute exposure of crimson flesh insisted the creature felt nothing but pain, but the deer's four soft eyes conveyed a feeling of detachment from the feeling of pain she had previously associated with its piteous form. Finn and Clarke seemed visibly shaken up by the whole ordeal, and veered off to continue the ongoing walk to Mount Weather, all but two steps ahead of the group. Effy hung back ever so slightly, relishing in the sudden comfortable silence that enwrapped the group of acquaintances – her eyes scouting the unlikely group they'd formed in the epitome of abandonment. In fact, if it wasn't for sheer desperation, Effy would probably have not accompanied the individuals on their treasure hunt – but with the ongoing topics of what they'd done to be imprisoned, she longed for nothing more to be back at the dropship, hiding away within her anxieties.

Jasper soon captured her attention, a loud whistle that brought her back so suddenly from her misleading thoughts that it made the hairs upon her arms stand up on end in shock. She soothed considerably upon the realisation of whom it was who desired her attention. The rest were currently stepping clumsily down an inclining hill to what seemed like a rather large river cutting across their pathway. – and to your right, a rather rounded buttocks stepping out of her the clinginess of her leg coverings.

"Oh damn, I love Earth." Jasper exhaled in appreciation, earning a smack atop the bicep with the back of a young girl's hand. He looked down at the much smaller framework of Effy with an audible gasp, lips agape &amp; eyebrows lifted; "What?!"

He absent-mindedly rubbed at his left arm, but before long he began peeling the clothes from his own body. As did Finn and Monty in quick haste, which left only herself and Clarke; viewing the events transpiring.

"There's not supposed to be a river here," she observed, referring to the map she'd held onto from earlier.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes, both of you." Finn said, the way in which he attempted to remove his right shoe implying that he had the balance of a new born foal.

"You hear what she said, Octavia? Get out, we don't know if it's safe." Effy ignored the words of Finn, instead focusing her worry onto the half-submerged anatomy of Octavia; her own arms crossed over her lacking chest (as if the very observation of Octavia in the water was making her cold). Octavia, so it seemed, rolled her eyes in her silent reply, dunking her head beneath the water before re-emerging a moment later, pushing her fingers against her scalp as if removing the collected liquid entirely. A shadow grew adjacent to her frame, and Effy's eyes narrowed.

_She'll be the person in in those old scary movies that gets eaten first. By a swamp monster probably._

Effy recalled the words she'd uttered to none other than Jasper earlier that afternoon (afternoon? Morning? She didn't have a clue) and her jaw pried her lips apart in growing horror, her arms tightening around her small frame.

"Octavia… Get out of the water now!" Jasper exclaimed first.

"Get out of the water now!" screeched Clarke, reclaiming second.

"Get out!" And in third place, Effy was the last to cry out (as much as her usual hostility wanted to disallow her from doing so) before there were just yells of horror that she was no longer able to decipher. She hopped down the rocks in order to get close to the edge; but with the whirling sensation in which the… _monster_ manipulated her, no outstretched arm would be able to grasp onto her frame and haul her from the jaws of their foe, nor the ever-ceasing waves that collapsed against the rockery surrounding the stream.

The voices were no longer so muffled.

"What are you doing?!" Clarke cried in her hasty approach of Effy – as thankful as she was for her defence of Clarke in earlier moments, she didn't appreciate Effy's idle being watching the scene transpire before them without even an inclination to help. Effy, melting her frigid body from the horror, snapped her neck towards the blonde, who had somewhat moved away from her with manic movements, frantically searching for a solution. "Here!" she suddenly proclaimed. "Maybe if we distract it, it might let her go! Help me!"

In rapid movements, Effy's framework was beside Clarke's in an instant; forcefully pushing a stray boulder into the water beneath. Alas, to no avail – but in few seconds, Finn shoved Effy's significantly weaker stature away from the confined rock to release it himself. And _surprise, surprise_, it was loose with first push and fell into the stream with an audible splash! Forgetting their predicament for a brief moment, Effy whirled on him with a crimson hue to her cheeks and ears.

"I had it!" was the growl erupting from her raucous throat, but Finn reminded them of the more pressing matters at hand by gesturing to the spluttering female surfacing the water.

"It worked! It let her go!"

"Can you get to shore now?" Clarke questioned, still ever so frantic as the creature still lurked beneath the rippling water. And before you knew it, Jasper was neck deep within the stream reaching out for their companion to bring her back to their placement upon the rocks. There were panicked yelps as the creature turned back to where he left his meal to investigate the boulder's trespass into his waters; slithering through the slime it called a home to get closer and closer to Jasper's scrawny legs as they kicked at the unfamiliar depths.

"Come on!" Effy cried, along with the other yells of encouragement as they all edged closer to the rocky shores that would be their deemed safe zone, and as soon as they made it within arms reached – she cared little for the dampening of her own clothes – one hand grasped onto Jasper's right shoulder blade and the other tightening onto a thin bicep to haul her new companion from the waters. The others must have had a similar idea in mind, for they all grabbed a hold of various bits of flesh of both participants to remove them from the depths; so much so that the party of 6 all collapsed on one another in a wet heap. Safe, and more importantly – not eaten.

* * *

With the near death experience that accompanied their journey, they decided to find a quiet place to settle down for the night – and after a couple of games played in order to get to know one another (mainly Octavia, Clarke, Monty, Finn and Jasper – with Effy chipping in every now and again with a loud bubble of laughter at the reminiscence of times upon the Ark). But as the topics at the end began to get weirder, and desired moonshine – lots and lots of moonshine – people's heads began to press against their makeshift pillows and the small rise and falls of chests began to synchronise. Before long the only remnants were Monty, Jasper and Effy – and the last things they heard before their eyes collapsed in an exhausted defeat were the small bickers of Effy and Jasper.

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?"

"I'm giving you one last chance to shut the fuck up," mumbled the final female participant into her hands, the place in which she found her head felt most comfortable.

And with a final, gentle hit of Effy's head with the palm of a rather large hand (courtesy of Jasper) and a final laugh, they were sleeping heavily with the dreams of what their second day on Earth would entail.

Effy's second day consisted of a hangover like headache and a runny nose.

Of course, she'd be the only delinquent to fall ill in their sudden change of climate. She assumed that the runny nose was the cold, crisp air that flowed in and out of her nostrils as she slept soundly; the only oxygen she had on the Ark was deprived of proper nutrients and never felt fresh nor clean. Alas, she knew nothing different so put up with the stuffy air that often accompanied the rooms of the airship. That and the feeling of cold water that stuck to her skin long after they'd hauled Octavia and Jasper from the water must've induced the cold. The headache, she assumed, was from the sudden brightness that enveloped her life from the source of the sun. All they saw on the airship was electricity light, and perhaps the odd candle on a birthday (but they were made to be well-looked after and short lived, for other individual's needed them for THEIR birthday as well as your own). She thought, from the sudden feeling off roughness, that she was the first to awaken; the sleeve of her tattered coverings of her torso used as a napkin to wipe the ongoing faucets of her nose were perpetually turned on, and she audibly sniffed.

She didn't recall the last time she was ill.

"Mm, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, firecracker?" Jasper informed her that he'd witnessed her display of attraction, an arrogant smirk upturning the curvature of his lips; head rested against a hand propped up by a thin elbow.

"I'm sick!" She breathed; the most broody of all tones interlacing the two syllables as they toppled off her tongue. Though spoken audibly, she sounded nasally all the same. And all her non-compassionate companion would do was laugh at her trauma. She was about to ask of the whereabouts of their group, before Clarke and Finn suspiciously trudged back to their makeshift camp with looks of blankness. Octavia was still sound asleep, and when Monty's name was called by the green-eyed girl, she could a loud call of 'I'M PEEING!' returned to her amidst the trees. Ten more minutes and the awaited arise of her Ladyship, Octavia, and they were back on their begrudging way; Effy sniffing simultaneously with every step back to the river of Death they'd met the day prior.

"You wanted to go first, now quit stalling," Clarke smiled; the boy she'd be referring to had a grasp upon a stiff vine they'd discovered, which they decided to use as a mode of transport to the other side of the river. Finn, the beholder, visibly stiffened at the idea of swinging across one side of the river to the next.

"Yeah. Just think, it's only a twenty feet drop if you miss," Effy snickered in nasally tone; nose tinted red at the excess use.

"Shut it, _Sniffles_, I'm not gonna miss," she inwardly groaned. She hoped the second nickname of endearment wouldn't stick. "Mount Weather awaits."

"Just hang on until the apogee, and you'll be fine," Jasper may have been speaking in an entirely different tongue for Effy – his term of 'apogee' not registering in her broad vocabulary. Maybe she wasn't as interested in English as she originally thought.

"Apogee. Like the Indians, right?"

"Apogee, not apache."

"Today, Finn," Clarke interrupted, the group of them awaiting his swing with baited breath – but the longer he took to leave, the more the anticipation extended; the more boredom increased.

"Aye, aye, Captain. See you on the other side!" Finn rocked back onto his heels, ready to leap from the height of the rock in order to swing to the other waiting across the river for his hasty arrival – and just before he leapt, he was cut off with a 'wait!' from Jasper; Finn looked implicitly relieved.

"What?"

"Let me. I can do it," Jasper insisted, grasping onto the girth of the vine and yanking it expectantly; perhaps testing its strength before leaping towards his fate. He looked from the thing to Octavia's profile with a stoic smile, in which she returned with a flash of her molars. Effy could gag.

"I knew there was a badass in there somewhere!" Octavia exclaimed, met with a chuckle of the boy in question. Effy cocked her eyebrow expectantly with a thought of 'you'd think she would've known that by the way he jumped in the river to save her life yesterday'. Apparently, Octavia was unaware that that even happened. Effy pondered the definition of badass and wondered if 'saving Octavia from the Loch Ness Monster' was under the category, an irritable sigh clawing at her hoarse throat.

Finn, being the nice guy he is, leant in close to Jasper with the consideration of the boy's crush being close-by, allowing his usual tone of voice to fall to a soft utter, "Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it."

And before Effy had a chance to even proclaim her own words of comfort, or in this case – wisdom, Jasper leapt from the hefty boulder they'd all perched upon with an almighty swing; his movement seemed to slow time entirely and Effy clasped her hands together in prayers of safety – that **THIS** right here was it. This was the last protrusion between themselves and the treasures of Mount Weather. That they could grab the provisions and return to the dropship with enough to feed 5000, no deaths; no injuries – just a heroic deed met with the thanks of their own people.

And with cries of exhilaration, Jasper made it onto the other side, landing almost face-down against the stone, and the others did not return their joy until his safety was ensured. Thus, it was! And he was upright once more with two arms stretched upwards, a sign gripped in the milky white metacarpals that read 'MT. WEATHER'. And to everyone's surprise, even Effy's usual broody demeanour softened in her celebratory yells and echoing claps that spread across the water.

"Let's go, Firecracker, you're up!" In the group's moment of victory, the vine had returned to its prior stability beside the clifftop they were stood upon. Jasper's excitement did not cease and he chanted Effy's name thrice as she took a hold of the breadth of the vine. It was bigger than the circumference her palm made in its enclosure, so she enveloped both around it – tugging on it gently to feel its weight in her fingertips. No longer willing to hear words of encouragement or praise, she braced herself to jump before –

"Jasper!" There were screams. Everywhere. She was unsure whom they belonged to, and when she looked back toward her companions they seemed fixated on the person whose name was called. And Effy – oh, how fearful she was to look.

But she did, none-the-less.

Jasper was impaled onto the bark of a tree; a spear separating both sides of his sternum and his eyes downcast to look at the gore spread across his torso.

_Fuck._

"We're not alone."

* * *

Effy had just looked Death in its cadaverous, unholy exhibit of a face; alas, no tears were to be shed for her fallen friend (as much as they desired to release themselves from her lifeless orbs) but instead she focused all her energy into her own skeleton as the bones of her feet pounded against the Earth in sheer determination to retreat back to the dropship. Her length of legs didn't seem to matter in this recent turn of events, for she kept adjacent to the hasty sprints of her male companions, Octavia a pace behind and Clarke a pace behind that. Jasper's screams had sent them back away to check on his carcass, but to their surprise, he'd been removed from his position – making the five of them all the more freaked out by his departure. None of them cried. They'd not found a moment to breathe, let alone cry, but before long they'd be back at the safety of the dropship – if the remaining delinquents hadn't been cruelly murdered nor captured by the time they made it back.

In a way, the sight she beheld on the way back made her wish that a few of them had.

Their people were slowly, but surely, turning their backs on one another. Starting with the sight of Murphy and Wells squaring up to one another within a growing crowd of onlookers. And to make things worse, Blue Eyes had a glimmer of metal entwined his gnarly digits – sadism coating his very features in the most horrific of ways. Fortunately, he seemed in a worse state than Wells – blood touching at his features, and before the name Effy could be called by her previous group, she found herself, weary with today's events, storming down the inclination of a trench-like hill to the boy's defence a second time in the two days they'd inhabited God's green Earth.

And to put it delicately, she was _fucking_ fuming.

* * *

Author's note: what's this? 2 updates in ONE day ? arent u guys lucky holy damn. im kidding obvs this is all to make up for the neglect i have since provided in recent times. lots happen this chapter, and i hope i didn't rush into anything or it seems like i just threw all this together really quikcly. idk why i kinda like this chapter?/ more than the last two i'd say but yaHs i told u murphy would be back... albeit briefly. the next chap should be up real soon! pls review ladz x ly x


End file.
